Forum:Wie fandet ihr das ende von ME3
Vorsicht es werden eventuell Spoiler folgen, also wenn ihr das Spiel noch nicht durch habt lest am besten nicht weiter Das Ende an sich ist schon gut geworden, zumindest ist es das was ich nach den erst 10 Spielstunden erwartet habe. Schon recht früh, vorrausgesetzt man lässt sich auf die Story etwas genauer ein und hat die beiden ersten Teile gespielt, erkennt man das der Kampf einen das Leben kostet. Jedoch ist es für Spielemacher besonders schwer dieses "Jesus Ding" in ein Spiel überhaupt einzubauen. Wer "Matrix The Path of Neo" kennt weis was ich meine. Jedoch wäre es hier sehr schwer gewesen Shepard gegen den Vorbote antretten zu lassen. Ich habe das Spiel nun schon 3 mal durchgespielt, dabei den 3. Teil 6 mal. Was mich daran reizt ist die Möglichkeit "Admiral Anderson" zu retten und Shepard überlebt. Shepards Überleben habe schon 2 mal geschafft aber nicht das der Admiral auch davon kommt. Trotz der Kritik die ich schon in diversen Foren und Zeitschriften gelesen habe ist das Ende durchaus gelungen. Ein "aber" auch von mir es hätte doch Emotionaler sein können. Damit möchte ich sagen, es wäre ausbaufähig gewesen. Die Romanze die man im Spiele hatte, hätte sich auch auf das Ende auswirken können. So das man den letzten Schritt in den Tot nicht allein antretten muss. Oder das der oder die Geleibte es nicht ertragen hätte und sich an unserer Stelle geopfert hätte. Mehr oder weniger hätte auch die Spielweise darüber Entscheiden müssen wie das Ende verläuft. Als Vorbild sich selbst zu opfern und als Abtrünniger einfach einen anderen über die Klinge springen lassen. "Darth Vadar" wäre ja auch kaum so selbstlos :-P Insgesamt kann ich aus meiner Erfahrung und den über 100 Stunden bei jedem Durchlauf mit allen Teilen sagen das Spiel ist sehr gut. Aber jemanden eine Meinung vorzusetzen ist bei deim Spiel wo nicht ganz angebracht. Wenn sich jemand ein Urteil erlauben will dann sollte er sich die Zeit nehmen und das ganze Spiel selbst spielen und erleben. Ich wünsche jedem der es selbst versucht Viel Spaß beim zocken. hf ICEMAN ICEMAN1982 07:30, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe beinhahe 40 Stunden mit dem Spiel zugebracht und es war auch perfekt und alles super insziniert, aber DANN KAM DIESES ****** ENDE. was sollte das mit der Normandy? wo war der Vorbote der erst noch aufmüpfig gesagt hat er wird Shepard zerreisen? shepard hat bei mir zwar überlebt aber es war fürchterlich dieses Ende. Und ganz erhrlich was war das nach dem Abspann wer war dieser Kerl, war alles jetzt nur eine geschichte? Das Squad was man mitnahm ist tot, wenn man den Unbekannten erschießt und damit eigentlich Anderson "rettet", stirbt Anderson sowieso. Das Spiel war wunderbar, episch, spektakulär inszinert aber auch bedauerlich. dabei vergeht mir ein wenig die Lust ein weiteres mal die reihe zu spielen weil ich immer dieses Ende vor augen habe. es gibt zwar mehrere Enden aber.... nach all dem haben sowieso die r*EA*per gweonnen. Das war meine Anshicht, ihr habt natürlich eigene Ansichten, sagt doch was ihr davon haltet. Schalentier 20:20, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich fands echt kake weil es war wirklich alles bis dahin gut. ich war von anfang an begeistert und es war bis dahin auch immer sehr spaßig es zu spielen. Und deine frage haben bestimmt viele wiso das so ist mit der Normandy und der rest. Aber dagegen kann man leider nichts ändern... Ja aber trotzdem hätten sie ein schöneres Ende machen können, es ist so als ob bei Herr der Ringe, nach all dem was sie durchgemacht haben sich herausstellt Frodo hat den Ring zuhause vergessen. PS: Ich hatte mich vergessen anzumelden als ich den Forum-beitrag erstellt hab, wollt ich nur klarstellen damit keine Missverständnisse aufkommen, da ich es unterzeichnet habe Schalentier 20:20, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ****Achtung Spoiler**** Ich möchte gerne Klarstellen was mir an diesem Spiel gefiel und was nicht: Gefiel mir: -Erst einmal: Ganz vom ende abgesehen ist das Spiel wiklich sehr gut. Zwar gefiel mir persönlich ME2 besser aber ME3 tut es auch -Ich hab seit ME2 an nichts andereres mehr Gedacht als den Unbekannten zu töten. Toll das mein Wunsch erfüllt wurde -Die Kämpfe wenn man z.b. am Fuße des Reapers kämpft sind einfach EPIC ABER... -Es fördert den Spieltrieb nun wirklich nicht viel wenn an jeder 2. gottverdammten Deckung hängen bleibt -Die KI ist eine der schlechtesten in der Reihe. Es sieht förmlich danach aus als ob die Feinde auf dich zu sprinten und dir sagen ,,Na los triff mich doch -Der ach so immens beschworenen Vorbote um den es ja eigentlich mehr geht als um den Unbekannten kommt nicht EIN MAL VOR. -Allen anschein nach hast EA Kinder denn sonst würden diese nicht in jedem Trailer sterben -Am ende wird man vor 3 sadistische Möglichkeiten gestellt die die Reaper verschwinden lassen sollen: 1. Man verwandelt sich selbst in einen Reaper und zieht mit ihnen ab was erstmal sowieso total Hirnrissig ist 2.Man wirft sich in einen blauleutenden Strahl der einen allenanschein nach eien zerstückelt und im Universum verbreitet was total pervers ist 3.Man vernichtet allen syntetischen (elektronischen) Schrott einschließlich der Reaper und ist wieder am Anfang der Geschichte (der Weltgeschichte) **Spoiler des Endes** Aber das beste kommt jetzt: Nachdem man vor einer Schalttafel zusammenbricht, wird man mitsammt dem Boden unter einem nach ober gefahren. Als man erwacht befindet man sich AUF der Citadel. Auf einmal kommt eine Gestallt auf uns zu die sich als der kleine Junge am Anfang der Story herausstellt. Es sagt uns das er der Katalysator wäre und die Reaper kontrolliert. Er stellt eien vor die oben genannte Wahl. Soweit so gut jetzt kommt das was mich dazu gebracht hat ein paar meiner PC-Zeitschriften zu zerreißen. Nach dem Abspann geht ein Mann mit seinem Kind spazieren welches fragt ob die Geschichten wirklich wahr sind. Zusammengfasst heißt das das ein kleines Kind der Boss vom Vorboten ist, unsere gesammte Galaxis vernichten will und Menschen indoktriniert. Aber, ach ja, es stellt sich am ende herraus das '''alle '''Mass Effect Teile Bull**** sind da alles nur eine Geschichte einens alten senilen Sacks sind die er sich für seinen verdammten Enkel ausgedacht hat. Auf Klar Deutsch heißt das das Mass Effect NUR EINE GECHICHTE IST. Ich empfele euch es unter allen Umständen NICHT zu kaufen. 217.88.35.84 20:39, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Also ich seh das Ganze so, dass das Ende offen gelassen wurde für einen 4. Teil. Klar es ist ein Haufen an Fragen offen aber es muss ja weiter gehen. Weil als Beispiel: Woher wusste der alte Mann so genau über alle Handlungen von Shepard bescheit ? Warum sind Menschen auf irgendeinen Planeten wenn die Massen Effectportale schrott sind ? Shepard überlebt in einem Ende, das Team ist sonstwo gelandet. Über diesen Atemzug von Shepard und der Aussage vom alten Mann kann man davon ausgehen das darüber ein neuer Teil kommt. Klar es gibt all diese Sachen, dass Shepard zum Ende hin Indoktiniert ist was dann die Farben der jeweiligen Enden erklären soll. Blutomen 21:04, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Das kleine Kind ist nicht der Boss vom Vorboten, der Katalysator manisfestiert sich bloss vor Shepard als "kleines Kind". Und das Ende sagt aus das es nur eine variante der Geschichte ist, genau wie das Spiel, die anderen stehen weiterhin offen..also wenn du als Renegade durchgespielt hast dann fang z.b: als Paragon neu an und schreibe die Geschichte neu..das will Bioware damit sagen: Spielt nochmal mit anderen Entscheidungen! Raffney 23:05, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Also EA will ja durch DLCs die Story weiter bringen. Ich frage mich was mit den Leuten ist, die dabei starben. Wie würde es für die weiter gehn? Indukt 14:25, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich persönlich bin durch das alles dann verwirrt worden da man weder was von seinem team weis noch wiso Joker irgendwo durch ein portal hinfliegt das macht im moment alles keinen sinn und ich hoffe mal das die sowas ausbessern weil das spiel war bis zum ende spannend und spaßig und so ein ende ruiniert so ein spiel nunmal und das mit den DLC`s würde ja nur bei dem einen Ende sinn ergeben weil die anderen enden shepard ja sterben lassen Bei zwei Enden überlebt Shepard. Bei der Zersörung und bei der Kontrolle, sofern die Truppenstärke hoch genug ist. Indukt 18:03, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Aber wie sollte das dann weitergehen, wenn man die kontroliert? Das liegt nicht in unseren Händen leider Indukt 19:30, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) das stimmt leider ich fänd ein DLC gut indem es weiter geht mit einenem alternativen ende oder an dem ende anknüpfen Um evt. ein paar Dinge zu klären (hoffentlich richtig) Die KI fand ich in Ordnung mit der richtigen Schwierigkeit waren sie auch fordernd Soweit ich das mitgekriegt habe ist der Vorbote der Reaper, der einen beim letzten Run beschießt BioWare bestätigte bereits das mit ME3 die Geschichte um Shepard geschlossen ist sollte ein 4ter Teil kommen wird man NICHT mit Shepard spielen Ein Mitarbeiter von BioWare deutete einen 4ten Teil an da er meinte es wäre sinnvoll die Speicherstände zu behalten Das Kind beim Katalysator ist nicht der Boss, es zeigt sich nur in dieser Form Die drei Endmöglichkeiten finde ich gut. Wenn mann die Reaper kontrolliert stirbt man zwar aber man übernimmt sie -> kann damit evt. den Menschen helfen. Wenn man die Reaper zerstört wird alles Synthetische (einschließlich Geth) zerstört, wir sind nicht wieder am Anfang es gibt lediglich keine Synthetischen mehr, also auch keine Reaper. Wenn man Synthese wählt verschmilzt Shepards DNA mit der des Katalysators und damit gibt man der ganzen Galaxie eine neue DNA, alle werden gleich, die letzte Evolutionsstufe ist erreicht, ers herrscht Frieden, da ja niemand seinen Bruder angreifen würde. Die Story ist gut zu Ende gebracht worden, es stimmt zwar das es einige offene Fragen gibt, wie z.B. was sucht die Normandy im Masseneffektfeld, wer hat den Katalysator erschaffen... Aber insgesamt ist es meiner Meinung nach ein würdiges Ende der Shepardtrilogie. Und zu guter Letzt solltet ihr bedenken das die Entwickler auch nur knapp 2 Jahre Zeit hatten um das Spiel zu entwickeln.